Only Business
by Nadeshko12
Summary: Regresé por él, por Inuyasha, pero ya es muy tarde. Estoy sola en esta gran ciudad y Sesshoumaru trata de poner eso a su favor. ¿Solo negocios? Negocios más inquietantes los que me propone, no tengo otra alternativa que aceptarlo, aunque eso signifique dañar a Inuyasha. Engaños, pasión, mentiras, amor... SeshoumaruxKikyo / InuxKagome [ Entren y Lean! Esta adictivo! :) ]
1. Capitulo 1

**INTRODUCCION**

**Ok, amantes de Inuyasha. Les traigo un fan fic, algo diferente. Es el año 2013, todo transcurre en algunas de las ciudades mas grandes del mundo, universidades, negocios, empresas, dinero... un drama/romance que es contado por la protagonista: kikyo, su pasado, su presente y adivinando que le depara el futuro, esta historia los llevara por un laberinto de informacion que tendran que seguir para poder descifrar porque es que hace e hizo con su vida. Kikyo, se vera obligada a considerar muchas cosas propuestas por nada mas y nada menos que Sesshoumaru. Tanto Inuyasha como Kagome se veran involucrados en este embrollo y no se sabe en que terminara. Espero que les guste, dejen sus reviews y muchas gracias por entrar a leer este fic! :)**

* * *

**ONLY BUSINESS**** [Son solo Negocios]**

**Capitulo 1**

- ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? – pregunto asombrado. No podía creer que me estaba haciendo esa pregunta. Esperaba que me tomara en medio de sus brazos, que me besara con firmeza y me dijera lo mucho que me había extrañado.

- Vine a verte. – fue lo único que pude sacar de mi boca.

- Desapareces por cuatro años, sin decirle nada a nadie de donde te vas, y ¿regresas como si nada? Por el amor de Dios Kikyo. – exclamo mientras me daba la espalda y frotaba su sien con la mano.

- Tuve… mis razones. Por favor déjame explicarte, Inuyasha. – replique con lagrimas en los ojos. Había viajado de tan lejos y lo único que encontraba era el rechazo.

- No quiero escucharte. Simplemente no quiero. Sufrí por tu culpa, te llore por más de dos años y ya te supere. No quiero saber nada de ti, así de simple. Toma tus maletas y lárgate. – exclamo mientras caminaba con paso firme hacia la puerta, la abrió con brusquedad y se paro junto al lado de ella, para que yo pudiera salir como perro con la cola entre las patas.

Me trague lo poco de dignidad que me quedaba, estaba muy enojado. Lo entendía. Supe que no podía hablar con él en ese momento. Tome mi maleta, y la jale junto a mí, sentía que pesaba toneladas, o eran mis pies los que les costaba ponerse uno frente al otro para poder salir de ahí.

Antes de salir, me detuve al lado de él. Estaba rabioso, lo extrañaba, lo amaba, estaba a punto de tirarme a llorar sobre ese perfecto torso cubierto con un traje de marca. Pero sabía que si lo intentaba, iba a ser rechazada y no podría soportarlo.

- Tratare de hablar contigo cuando estés más calmado. Te veré luego. – dije antes de salir de su penthouse.

Sentí como la puerta se cerró con fuerza detrás mío. No quise ver hacia atrás. Me apresure a tomar el elevador lo más rápido posible. Las puertas se abrieron, entre a él, apreté el botón del lobby y las puertas se cerraron. Las lágrimas junto a un chillido ahogado salieron de mi garganta. No podía controlarlas, las mangas de mi camisa estaban totalmente mojadas de tanto limpiar mi rostro. Tenía que superarlo antes de que llegara al Lobby, sino iba a encontrarme con muchas miradas curiosas de porque una mujer salió del elevador hecha un mar de llantos.

Logre sostenerlas, mientras las puertas se abrían. ¿Y ahora qué? No tenia donde quedarme. Lo que me quedaba de familia se había quedado en Los Estados Unidos. Traía conmigo un poco de dinero, tal vez me ajustaría para un par de días en algún hotel barato mientras trataba de figurar que seguía en mi vida.  
Le pregunte a la recepcionista, si sabía de algún hotel cerca que fuera barato pero cómodo, "Uno a un par de cuadras al Norte", me respondió con un tono de amabilidad en su voz. Creo que vio mis ojos desesperación y tristeza.

Llegue al hotel, después de una larga y pesada caminata, el tramo era corto pero lo sentí eterno. Una habitación sencilla, sin mucho lujo, pero muy cómoda. Tire la maleta en una esquina, mientras mi maletilla de mano quedo sobre la cama. Abrí las cortinas de la ventana… la ciudad se apareció por detrás de ellas. Soberbia, elegante, brillante. Me senté en el sillón que se encontraba justo de frente. Y mis pensamientos de ahogaron en una triste melancolía. Comencé a recordar todo… el día en que lo conocí a él, al chico de mis sueños.

Estaba estudiando el tercer año de medicina, la biblioteca de la universidad estaba atestada de gente por los exámenes parciales, así que en una sola mesa se encontraban desde libros de medicina hasta de leyes. Todos se concentraban en sus propios estudios y dejaban a sus vecinos hacer lo mismo. Pero eso no fue lo que paso con él. Ese chico, con cabellos blancos largos, de porte muy masculino, unos ojos serios y ropa de muy buena marca. Unos jeans al cuerpo, camisa blanca y un suéter rojo sobre ella. Tiro sus libros enormes en la mesa, donde yo me encontraba. Haciéndola retumbar, y obligando a todo el que se encontraba sentado frente a ella, le tirara una mirada de odio por el ruido. Uno de ellos logro caer sobre mis apuntes, haciendo que mi mirada fuera una de ellas.

- ¿Qué? – pregunto mientras nos observaba a todos.

- Como que no conoces el significado de silencio. – replique, mientras movía con displicencia su libro de leyes y daba espacio a mis libros de medicina.

Era un testarudo. Se le notaba en el tono de voz. Le valía mucho lo que la demás gente pensara de él.

- Solo son libros. – contesto, jalando la silla al lado mío y sentándose bruscamente.

- Si sigues haciendo ruido, te pediré que te retires de la mesa. – dije algo enojada. No me estaba gustando para nada su tono hacia mí.

- ¿Eres la dueña de la mesa? ¿O de la biblioteca? – pregunto algo sarcástico.

- ¿Disculpa? – pregunte algo enojada. Ese tipo estaba jugando con mis nervios.

- Si la quieres para ti misma, lamento bajarte de tu nubecita, pero es del pueblo. – replico, mientras acercaba mas la silla a la mesa.

Me encabrite. ¡Ese quien se creía! Me levante de un solo tirón, recogí mis cosas y lo observe con los ojos llenos de furia. Esto no se iba a quedar así. Tome su cuaderno de apuntes, frente a él, empuje su silla obligándolo a encontrar un ángulo para no caerse, pero era muy tarde, el golpe que le hice cayó de espaldas haciendo un gran estruendo en la biblioteca.

- Espero que te vaya bien en tu examen sin tus apuntes, idiota. – exclame, mientras lo veía asombrado en el piso y yo salía de ahí hecha un trombo.

Los edificios de medicina y derecho eran diferentes, pero ambos estaban uno frente al otro. Camine largo rato por los senderos de la universidad hacia los dormitorios, cuando entre a mi habitación, tire los libros a mi casa, incluyendo el libro del idiota.

Estaba con los nervios de punta. Pero pude calmarme, tome el cuaderno de espiral y hojeé la primera hoja. Inuyasha Taisho, leyes segundo año, si encuentra este libro por favor llamar a este número…

Con que así se llamaba el idiota, Inuyasha. Demonios, era una de las clases más horribles de la carrera, lo sabía muy bien ya que tenia amigas que estudiaban Derecho y pasaban quejándose con materias relacionadas. Igual, se lo merecía por desgraciado. Ese apellido me sonaba, pero aun no lograba ubicarlo… me sentí mal por un momento, pero ya estaba ahí, ya había hecho la justicia y no quería volverlo a ver en mi vida. Tipos así son malas noticias.

El día transcurrió normal, tuve mis exámenes de biología y las horas pasaron. Al día siguiente, tendría mi último examen, antes de salir de vacaciones. Ya estaba emocionada, quería regresar a casa, pasar las vacaciones con mi familia y olvidarme de la universidad por dos meses. Me había quedado leyendo en una de las muchas bancas debajo de un gran árbol, hermoso y frondoso. Una grata brisa pasaba por ahí, haciendo que la temperatura fuera agradable. Una silueta se posiciono frente a mí, pensé que era alguna de mis amigas y levante la mirada para toparme con el idiota de la biblioteca, Inuyasha.

- ¡Tu! Por culpa tuya tuve que estudiar todo el maldito libro. – exclamo mientras me fulminaba con la mirada.

- La culpa la tienes tú, por ser tan antipático y grosero. Si no hubieras entrado como el amo y señor de todo, tal vez estuvieras frente a mí con otra cara. – respondí, volviendo a la lectura de mi libro.

- ¡Demonios!- grito mientras jaloneaba el libro de mis manos y me obligaba a levantarme.

- ¡Dame ese libro! – grite enojada, mientras trataba de alcanzarlo pero no podía. Lo elevaba más y más, mientras yo brincaba en vano.

- Mmm, eres una chica bonita. Hagamos un trato, dame un beso y te doy tu libro. ¿Qué te parece? – pregunto con una mirada picara.

Me sonroje de pena. Qué diablos estaba pensando ese tipo. Estaba enojada, levante mi mano para abofetearlo, pero él me adivino el movimiento y la tomo, obligándome a ceder y ponerme cerca de su cuerpo.

- ¡Suéltame! – grite con enojo, pero no fue lo suficiente. Jalo mi cuerpo junto al suyo y poso sus labios contra los míos, sin mi aprobación. Esos carnosos, rojos labios estaban en contra de los míos, con fuerza. Lo empuje como pude, mientras respiraba de nuevo.

- Que rico besas. – replico, devolviéndome el libro de nuevo a mis manos.

- Eres un idiota, Inuyasha. – grite con furia, me había besado a la fuerza.

- Estamos en desventaja, te sabes mi nombre, pero yo no. No se vale. – objeto con una sonrisa.

- Que te importa. – respondí, dando media vuelta y dándole la espalda para irme corriendo a mi recamara, pero no pude, el me sostuvo del brazo con fuerza, posicionándose detrás mío.

- Si no me lo dices, te volveré a besar. ¿Quieres que te vuelva a besar? – pregunto en un susurro.

No lo quería ni sentir cerca de mí, me sentía ultrajada.

- Kikyo. – dije a secas, quitando mi brazo de su mano y comenzar a caminar lo más rápido que pude.

Mi corazón me golpeaba con fuerza el pecho. Que era lo que había sentido, estaba sonrojada, apenada, mis labios aun sabían a su boca, mi nariz aun respiraba el aroma de su colonia, mi cintura aun sentía el apretujón de sus manos. Llegue a mi habitación casi en seguida, me tire con desgano en mi cama y me halle con su cuaderno de apuntes al lado mío, lo tome y lo observe… era un idiota, pero aun así, no sabía porque no podía terminarlo de odiar… acerque el libro a mi pecho y no podía creer que quería que sus labios volvieran a acercarse a los míos.

El teléfono de la habitación sonó con fuerza, sacándome de mi trance. Me levante sin fuerza para poderlo contestar. Se me hacia raro, que alguien me llamase, nadie sabía que estaba en ese hotel barato. Levante el auricular, y lo puse en mi oreja para escuchar al que me llamaba.

- ¿Bueno? – pregunte.

- No podía creerlo, cuando me lo dijeron. Que estuviste en mi casa, y que Inuyasha te echo casi a patadas. Vaya, vaya, vaya. Quiero hablar contigo, en persona. – dijo, con una voz sarcástica. Sabía muy bien de quien pertenecía esa voz llena de seriedad y soberanía.

- Sesshoumaru. – pude responder, tragando con dificultad.

Continuará...


	2. Capitulo 2

**Hola! Wow, no espere que esta historia gustara a muchas personas. Agradecida por sus comentarios. Aclaro un datito nada mas, alguna de las cositas que van agregadas aqui, son inventos mios... obvio es por darle algo de curiosidad al fic. Recuerden que es en la epoca moderna y pues ya voy agregando un poco mas de informacion. Espero que sea de su agrado, ahorita estoy como creando la ambientacion para una buena trama, jejeje. Disculpen la demora, es que me ha costado seguir este fic, ya que quiero que sea unico y atrapante. (espero cumplir con eso) :3 Agradezco sus reviews, ideas constructivas y positivas son muy bienvenidas! Gracias por todo y disfruten el 2do, Capitulo! :D **

* * *

**CAPITULO 2**

- Sesshoumaru… ¿Cómo me encontraste? – pude preguntar, después de salir de mi asombro.

- ¿Cuándo aprenderás que tengo mis conectes? – replico en un tono amenazante.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – volví a preguntar, no me estaba agradando para nada esta conversación.

- Quiero hablar contigo. Ven dentro de una hora a mi oficina, obviamente te acuerdas donde quedan las oficinas de la empresa. – argumento con su siempre voz sarcástica.

Claro que aun recordaba donde quedaba el edificio de más de sesenta pisos, la empresa que les había dejado su padre era enorme e internacional.

- No deseo verte, fíjate. No tengo nada que hablar contigo. – exclame enojada, ya estaba a punto de colgar el teléfono, pero lo que me dijo a continuación hizo que me detuviera para escucharle.

- Te interesa a ti, a mí y a Inuyasha.

¿Inuyasha? ¿Interesarle a Inuyasha? ¿Qué era lo que ese tipo estaba insinuando?

- ¿A Inuyasha? – pregunte, sosteniendo con fuerza el auricular.

- Una hora, mi oficina. – dijo antes de colgar.

Demonios, que estaba tramando. Colgué con desgano. No quería verle, cuando era novia de Inuyasha, me hizo la vida cuadritos. Nunca quiso que yo saliera con su hermano, no por celos ni envidia, era solamente para fastidiar a Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru no era un típico hermano mayor, odiaba a Inuyasha y lo sabía perfectamente. El padre de Sesshoumaru se había divorciado de su madre cuando este reclamo estar enamorado de la madre de Inuyasha. Cuando ya estaban casados, dio a luz a Inuyasha, años después tanto como su madre y su padre murieron, aun desconozco la causa, ya que Inuyasha nunca me quiso hablar del tema. Sesshoumaru iba a ser el heredero de ese gran imperio, pero el Sr. Inu no Taisho, fue clemente y bondadoso, dejando la empresa por la mitad, cada uno de los hermanos reclamaría la mitad de todo, creando así el lazo de odio entre ellos.

Busque algo decente en medio de mi ropa en la maleta. No quería entrar a la oficina del prácticamente dueño vestida como la servidumbre. Arregle mi cabello y polvoreé un poco de colorete en mis blancas casi demacradas mejillas. Busque mi bolso y salí de la habitación. Tome un taxi, era la manera más rápida para llegar al centro de la ciudad, donde se encontraban los rascacielos empresariales.

En la ventana del taxi, aparecieron más recuerdos. Inuyasha aun divagaba en mi memoria.

- ¡Kikyo! ¡Kikyo! – unos gritos hicieron que me detuviera.

- Inuyasha. – pude decir, mientras mis mejillas se sonrojaban.

Ahí estaba el idiota que me había besado en contra de mi voluntad. Desde el semestre pasado de la universidad no lo había visto, mis vacaciones estuvieron bien, feliz por ver mi familia pero en mi mente aun estaba clara como el agua el acontecimiento que había pasado con él.

- Te estuve buscando en el campus, pero no te encontré. – dijo con una voz distinta, más ligera y con algo de timidez.

- Fui a ver a mi familia. – pude responder mientras seguía caminando.

- Espero la hayas pasado bien, escucha, quería disculparme por lo que hice. No fue mi intención faltarte el respeto, quiero compensártelo. ¿Quieres salir a cenar conmigo? – pregunto, mientras caminaba a mi lado.

- ¿Cenar? – pregunte algo intrigada.

- ¡Si! Una cena, déjame invitarte por favor. – dijo mientras me sonreía. Tenía una sonrisa muy hermosa.

- No creo que pueda. Estoy… algo ocupada con los inicios de clase. – pude decir, la verdad era que no quería salir con él.

Se adelanto dos pasos para posicionarse frente a mí, haciendo que me detuviera. Lo observe con detenimiento, sus facciones ya no eran de una persona llena de sarcasmo y enojo, era más bien una cara de travesura, altivez y lleno de curiosidad.

- Una cena, donde tú quieras, el día que quieras, a la hora que quieras. – soltó, acercándose más a mi persona.

Respire hondo, sabía que no me podía alejar de él. Observe ese par de ojos ambarinos, eran hermosos. En mi interior alguien brincaba de emoción, era esa niña adolescente que sueña con los príncipes azules y finales felices, que me decía, dile que si, dile que sí.

- Mañana, a las seis, una taza de café en la cafetería de la universidad. – dije mientras lo empujaba sigilosamente hacia un lado y me hacia camino para seguir a mi habitación.

- ¡Hecho! – exclamo con viveza. Como si se había ganado la lotería.

Esa fue, la primera cita de muchas. Nos recorríamos probando los tipos de cafés que las tienditas y carros de meriendas vendían. Salíamos mucho al parque, caminábamos mucho por las calles más transitadas de la ciudad. Hasta recordé nuestro primer beso, después de una confesión nerviosa, alegando que desde que lo empuje de la silla supo que yo era perfecta para él. Un beso querido, lleno de amor, un abrazo tan tierno, debajo de uno de los arboles más grandes del parque central, sentados en una vieja banca de metal. Mi cuerpo se estremeció, cuando recordé como se sentían sus labios junto a los míos.

- Señorita, ya llegamos. – dijo el taxista, mientras me sacaba de mis pensamientos.

Observe al taxista, luego a la entrada del edificio a mi lado derecho. Un rascacielos de más de cincuenta niveles, unas grandes letras se mostraban vigorosas en la entrada del edificio… "Taisho Empire". Saque el dinero de mi bolso para pagarle al taxista, le agradecí y salí del taxi. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espina dorsal, no quería entrar, pero algo me obligaba a hacerlo. Tome un gran sorbo de aire y deje salir todo el aire que tenían mis pulmones. Entre con la frente en alto, me acerque a la recepción, donde estaba una de las recepcionistas.

- Bienvenida a Taisho Empire Incorporated, ¿En que la puedo ayudar? – pregunto mostrándome una sonrisa.

"Consígame un cuchillo para cortarme las venas". Fue lo primero que se asomo por mi cabeza, no quería bajo ningún motivo ver a Sesshoumaru, pero quería escuchar lo que me tenía que decir.

- Tengo cita con el Sr. Sesshoumaru Taisho. – dije, mientras bajaba un tanto la mirada.

- Señorita Kikyo, me imagino. El Sr. Sesshoumaru la está esperando, por favor, déjeme escoltarla personalmente al despacho del señor. – dijo, saliendo detrás del mostrador e indicándome el camino al elevador.

Elevador personal, marco una contraseña, se abrieron las puertas y entramos. Era una larga espera para llegar a las oficinas del gran señor Sesshoumaru. Los números del elevador cambiaban, hasta llegar al nivel cincuenta. Las puertas se abrieron hacia otra recepción, más pequeña.

- La señorita Kikyo. – replico la muchacha, a la otra recepcionista. La cual rápidamente se levanto para abrirme pasó a la siguiente oficina.

- Pase usted señorita, ya había sido anunciada abajo. El señor está en su recibidor. – dijo, abriendo la gran puerta de madera con metal.

Agradecí, con unas sencillas gracias y entré a la otra habitación. Enorme. Lujosa. Sobria. Con un olor pesado a cuero, popurrí y un tanto a whiskey. Una pequeña sala, una mesa rectangular con varias sillas de oficina, y en el fondo un gran escritorio con el panorama de la ciudad como fondo.

- Puntual. Así me gusta. – replico una voz un tanto cerca.

Reaccione con rapidez. Sesshoumaru venía de una de las esquinas, donde se hallaba un mini bar, con un vaso con licor en la mano.

- Sesshoumaru. – pude responder, poniéndome a la defensiva.

- Demonios Kikyo, veo que el tiempo te ha sabido caer bien. Te ves más hermosa que la última vez que te vi cuatro años atrás. – dijo, acercándose más a mí.

- ¿Qué es lo que tienes que decirme de Inuyasha? No tengo tiempo para perderlo aquí. – dije, retrocediendo.

- Tiempo para perder, tienes de sobra. No me digas que quieres regresar a la habitación de cuarta donde te hospedas, a seguirte lamentando por el rechazo del idiota de mi hermano. – dijo, mientras tomaba un sorbo de su bebida.

- Ah, Kikyo, Kikyo… - dijo, mientras avanzada a su escritorio.

Lo observe sin moverme un centímetro del lugar donde estaba parada. Se posiciono detrás del escritorio, saco una carpeta de una de las gavetas de su escritorio y las tiro con fuerza sobre él. Se sentó en su silla, apoyando su espalda con fuerza, y tomando otro sorbo de licor.

- Que fascinante se ha hecho tu currículo y el de tu familia… La que se encuentra en Washington. Tu padre, tu madre y tu linda hermanita. – dijo, mientras posaba el vaso en el escritorio y tomaba la carpeta en sus manos.

Estaba hecha un tempano. Como diablos había conseguido esa información. Por todos los cielos, esto no pintaba nada bueno. Me acerque con rabia hacia su escritorio, que derecho tenía el de investigarme, ¡El no era nadie para invadir mi vida privada!

- ¡Que has dicho! – exclame con fuerza. Estaba frente al escritorio, y él seguía igual de sereno.

- Cálmate. No ganas nada en sulfurarte. Digamos que mande a investigar el porque te fuiste sin decirle a nadie, incluso a mi hermano. Y te comento, que de todo lo que me esperaba, lo que halle me saco una sorpresa muy grande. – respondió, pasando las hojas del carpeta con tranquilidad.

- ¡Maldita sea Sesshoumaru! ¡No tienes derecho de inmiscuirte en mi vida privada! – grite con fuerza, golpeando con fuerza el escritorio con las palmas de mi mano.

- Tengo derecho. Ya que la hija de un reconocido ladrón de antigüedades puso pie en mi casa, la cual está llena de cosas muy valiosas. – replico, mientras cerraba la carpeta y me observaba directamente. Estaba hecha una fiera, ese es un pasado que no le había dicho a nadie, ni siquiera a Inuyasha.

- ¡Cállate! – grite mientras casi se rodaban las lagrimas de pura ira.

- Mira Kikyo, no te llame aquí para verte llorar o para que me gritases. Para que veas que soy una persona condescendiente, no llamare a los federales para comentarles donde se encuentra tu familia y para que lo metan a la cárcel a pudrirse por las canalladas que ha hecho. Pero a cambio de eso, necesito algo de parte tuya. – dijo, levantándose de su silla y caminar hacia donde yo estaba hecha una furia.

- Maldito. Como te atreves a chantajearme. ¿No crees que todo lo que he sufrido es mucho, sino que vienes tu a seguir arruinándome?- exclame, me sentía ultrajada. Es cierto que mi padre no había hecho cosas buenas, pero eso era parte de su pasado.

- No es chantaje, Kikyo. Solo son negocios. Digamos que puedo limpiar el historial criminal que obliga a tu papa a permanecer fuera del país, pero a cambio, quiero algo de ti. – expuso, mientras se acercaba mas a mi.

¿Limpiar los actos delictivos de mi padre? Dios mío, eran las oraciones respondidas. Cuantas veces no había escuchado a mi padre decir lo mucho que sentía todo lo que había hecho, o escuchar a mi madre llorar ya que extrañaba nuestra madre patria. ¿A cambio de qué? Viniendo de este tipo, esperaba cualquier cosa.

- Que es lo que quieres de mi, Sesshoumaru. – susurre, mientras trataba de componerme de la exaltación.

- Te quiero a ti. En todo lo ancho de la palabra. – respondió, deslizando sus dedos por mi brazo.

Santo Cielo.


	3. Capitulo 3

**Chic s, Resulta que el capitulo 3 que habia posteado no era el que seguia en el fic! Es que tengo dos versiones de entrada para este fic, y el que postie era del que no debia ser publicado! Sorry! . Pero bueno, este capitulo 3 SI es el correcto! Mas vale que alguien por ahi me hizo notar algo de ortografia y comence a leerlo y supe de inmediato que no era el que tenia que poner~! jejejeje asi que si lo leyeron, olvidenlo, borrenlo, quemenlo de sus mentes, ya que este es el verdadero! xD Muchas gracias por sus reviews, hacen que me emocione mas al escribir! Espero que les guste este capitulo, esperare con ansias sus comentarios! Nochesitas! :)**

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

La sensación de tener una sola mano de Sesshoumaru sobre alguna parte de mi cuerpo me aterraba. Sentir su mano era una manera de provocar mis nervios a eludir cualquier tipo de contacto con el. Instintivamente me sobresalte, no quería que me tocara, no quería que sus manos estuvieras cerca de mí, por ningún motivo.

- Kikyo, Kikyo… Tarde o temprano aprenderás a aguantar mis caricias. Pero está bien, por hoy te salvas. – replico caminando nuevamente hasta el otro lado de su escritorio.

- Sesshoumaru, si vienes a decirme que quieres que te pague con favores sexuales, creo que tienes una idea muy retorcida de mí, seré cualquier cosa, menos prostituta. – replique, mientras lo observaba con algo de terror.

Soltó una pequeña risa. Abrió la gaveta de su escritorio, buscando otro remanso de papeles, para tirarlos frente a mí, con algo de desgano. Me observo con una mirada objetiva, perversa y al mismo tiempo llena de malicia.

- Porque sé qué tipo de mujer eres Kikyo, es que no puedo pedirle esto a nadie más. Así que déjame explicarte, los pros que tendrás con este acuerdo, los que tendré yo, y obviamente los contras de ambos. Ya que con esto, tu y yo saldremos ganando por lo menos un tanto. – dijo, recostándose en su gran silla ejecutiva y cruzando su pierna con elegancia.

- ¿Qué es lo que estas tramando, Sesshoumaru? ¿Qué son esos papeles, mas información sobre mi familia? – respondí, sosteniéndome de uno de los sillones frente al escritorio.

- Para nada. Es un contrato, que de seguro encontrarás interesante. Y claro, adjunto una copia del testamento de mi padre, para que le des una ojeada y así entiendas más a fondo que es lo que tramo haciendo negocios contigo. – dijo, mientras tomaba nuevamente su copa de vino y daba el último sorbo.

- ¿Testamento de tu padre? Explícame porque es que me necesitas con tanta urgencia. No entiendo tu apuro para que yo firme la venta de mi alma y cuerpo. – exclame. Observaba con cautela la carpeta con muchos papeles dentro de ella, pero no deseaba verla, ni siquiera tocarla.

- Como bien sabes. Mi padre murió, dejándonos la compañía a Inuyasha y a mí. Para nuestra desgracia, cada uno mantiene el cincuenta por ciento de todo. Y si queremos hacer ventas, compras u otra necesidad grande de la compañía, se necesitan ambas firmas para aprobarlo. El imbécil de mi hermano ha hecho que pierda millones, negando a veces su inútil firma, y ahí es donde entras tú, preciosa. – respondió, cruzando sus brazos y observando con detenimiento cada mueca que mi rostro hacia.

- No creo que me quieras para hacerme socia o para donarme algún porcentaje de tu empresa Sesshoumaru. – dije mas confundida que antes.

- ¡Jah! No me hagas reír. No preciosa. Resulta que hay una falla en el testamento, que puede volverme dueño soberano del sesenta por cierto. Obligando a mi hermano a permanecer como dueño secundario. Mi padre siempre fue un hombre sentimental, creo que fué su peor defecto. En la clausula menciona que si alguno de nosotros contrae nupcias con una mujer que llena la lista de aptitudes que dejo estipulada, automáticamente pasa a ser dueño de la mayoría de la empresa, y tu preciosa, calificas con toda la lista sin esfuerzo alguno, ahí es donde entras tu. – respondió, sonriendo maléficamente.

¿Qué demonios me estaba proponiendo? ¿Qué me casara con él? ¡Estaba completamente loco! Mis ojos se clavaron en contra de su mirada, mi cabeza negaba rotundamente.

- ¿¡Casarme contigo!? ¡Estas delirando Sesshoumaru! – exclame negándolo con todos los ademanes que me permitía mi cuerpo.

- Ponlo de esta manera. Son negocios, yo te ayudo, tú me pagas con lo que necesito y lo que necesito es que te cases conmigo. He buscado por todos lados a una mujer que llene todos los requerimientos que dejo escrito mi padre en ese maldito pedazo de papel, pero no la había hallado. Pero de la nada, apareces tú como novia de Inuyasha y juré que mi ruina había llegado contigo. Pero la vida da muchas vueltas querida, y tuve la suerte que tu padre metiera la pata con las autoridades y desaparecieras del panorama de la noche a la mañana. – dijo, levantándose de su silla y caminar hacia su bar para rellenar su copa.

Mis oídos no lo creían, estaba totalmente impactada de todo lo que estaba escuchando. No lo podía creer, por eso me detestaba, por eso me hizo pasar por el peor infierno de todos. Estaba perdiendo si yo me comprometía con Inuyasha. Tenía que decirle, tenía que salvarle de perder parte de su empresa. Mi mente maquinaba cientos de formas de hacerle entender a Inuyasha que lo correcto era regresar a mi lado, además de que aun lo amaba con locura.

- Estás loco si piensas que me quedare con la boca cerrada. – dije en un vil intento de zafarme de ese conflicto.

- Ah, ah. Esa es una de las primeras clausulas del contrato que tu firmarás. No puedes hablarle nada a Inuyasha. Si él se llega a dar cuenta, tu padre recibiría una visita inesperada del FBI en su hermosa residencia en Nueva York, en menos de una hora. Así que te recomiendo, que mantengas esa linda boca cerrada. – respondió, regresando a su escritorio, con la copa hasta el tope de licor.

- ¿Cómo demonios Inuyasha no sabe sobre esa clausula del testamento? – pregunte indignada, mas engaños, en contra de mi amado Inuyasha.

- Esa clausula es totalmente privada para ambos el abogado encargado del caso era un muy buen amigo de mi padre, así que es su deber no decir nada al respecto. Pero digamos que jalé algunos hilos para que leer el testamento y enterarme de esas pequeñas fallas, sin que el abogado supiera que estoy al tanto. – dijo, observándome, no sé si con picardía o con sarcasmo.

- Ni aunque me pagues Cien Millones, me casaría contigo, Sesshoumaru. Prefiero que me cortes las venas primero, antes de hacerle una canallada de ese tipo a Inuyasha. – exclame, observando con recelo la carpeta frente a mí.

- No seas santurrona Kikyo. Inuyasha ya rehízo su vida, tú has lo mismo, pero a mi lado. Mira, lee el contrato, yo sé que no podrás negarlo. No solo afecta positivamente a ti, sino que a toda tu familia. Encontrarás en ella un contrato que no podrás negar. Léelo, apunta tus preguntas y te veo mañana a esta misma hora para discutirlo y que lo firmes. – dijo, mientras me observaba muy atento.

- ¿Estas tan seguro que lo firmare? Es probable que vaya directamente a botar esa carpeta a la basura, y vaya donde Inuyasha a contarle todo. – chillé, me sentía mal, interiormente algo me estaba matando.

- Cien por ciento seguro que ese contrato lo firmarás, para esta misma hora mañana. De que lo leerás, lo harás, te conviene. – dijo, mientras tomaba el teléfono y llamaba a la secretaria para que entrara. – No quiero que mi futura esposa se quede en esa pocilga de hotel donde te hospedas. Tus maletas y pertenencias ya fueron recogidas por una de mis asistentes, las acaba de llevar al hotel cinco estrellas que es parte de la cadena de hoteles de la Empresa Taisho. Tendrás la suite presidencial, cualquier cosa solo pídela. Te irás directamente al hotel, y no saldrás a solo que sea para venir a verme a mí. ¿Está claro? – pregunto, con un tono de voz más severo.

- ¿Qué crees que haces? A lo que sé, no me posees. – exclame indignada.

- Aun no, pero lo haré. Te veré mañana. Y si me disculpas, tengo una reunión en cinco minutos con unos inversionistas de los Estados Unidos. – respondió de lo más fresco. Se acerco a mí, y tomo mi rostro con su mano, la cual quité de inmediato. Lo odiaba. El solamente sonrió, arreglo su saco y salió de la oficina de lo más normal.

Cuando desapareció por la puerta, mi cuerpo no podía más. Me dolía cada uno de los huesos por la tensión que sentí en todo el rato que estaba ahí de pie. Me desplomé en uno de los sillones, y algunas lágrimas salieron de mis ojos sin que pudiera impedírselo. ¿Qué más daba? Estaba a merced de un hombre siniestro y poderoso. Una silueta se aparcó en la entrada del despacho.

- Señorita Kikyo, si hace el favor de seguirme, la llevare a su hotel. – dijo, una de las asistentes. La misma que me abrió la puerta del despacho cuando llegue.

La observé con desgano, observe la carpeta y la tomé entre mis manos. Maldición, ¿Sería posible que esos papeles serian la salvación de mi ruina? Me levanté y con lo último de fuerza que me quedaba en el cuerpo, seguí a la asistente al elevador.


	4. Capitulo 4

Holaaaaaa! Sorry por la tardanzaaaaa, no se imaginan lo dificil que fue crear este capitulo! xD Dios mio! Casi me arranco el seso jajajaja pero al fin aqui esta! Espero que les guste, es puro blah blah de negocios, pero creo que es necesario para que entiendan lo que sigue del fic, AGRADECIDA por sus comentarios, no saben la felicidad que me provoca saber que a ustedes les esta gustando esta historia. **Solo un comentario rapido! Saben que los personajes no tienen apellidos ya que en la epoca feudal no habian apellidos etc etc, asi que los apellidos de los personajes los he inventado, es para que cuando vean que tienen apellidos no piensen mal o algo xD! es parte de la historia y creanme no se me ocurrio otro mejor, LOL, gomen gomen! ** Bueno, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, espero que este capitulo les guste. Saluditos y a leer! :3 3

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

Habitación de lujo, vista sorprendente, muebles de primera categoría, decoración costosa. Era inevitable no pensar que estaba en una suite presidencial de un hotel lujoso. No sabía qué hacer, estaba de pie en medio de la sala de estar, después del lobby de la habitación, y no tenía ni la menor idea de dónde ir. El lugar era demasiado grande para una persona. Suspiré. Una esquina, un lugar seguro, necesitaba un pedazo de esa habitación tan grande, para poderme acurrucar y pensar.

Un sillón serviría. Me senté con desgano. No podía creer que estaba metida en este embrollo de tamaño colosal. Maldije el día en que decidí regresar a Japón, para poder ver a Inuyasha. Ya había pasado demasiado tiempo, necesitaba verlo, mi cuerpo y mi alma me lo pedían a gritos, pero el rechazo hizo que el pequeño fragmento de corazón que aun me quedaba, quedara hecho añicos.

Los recuerdos de Inuyasha aun deambulaban por mi cabeza. Quería regresar al tiempo donde éramos felices y vivíamos nuestra vida llena de amor y cariño. Mi mirada se perdió por en medio de la habitación, observando los detalles, los adornos, las lámparas, las mesas… La carpeta.  
Demonios, maldita carpeta. ¿Qué tendrás escrito para cambiar mi vida? Algo impulsó a mi cuerpo a levantarse para ir a buscarla, la tome sobre mis manos y regrese al pequeño sillón, con vista al hermoso panorama de la ciudad. Tenía miedo de abrirlo, pero bueno, tenía curiosidad de ver el contrato que Sesshoumaru había escrito para "favorecerme". Lo abrí lentamente, para encontrarme con un fajo de hojas, alineadas todas y amarradas por un lado a la carpeta.

**_"Contrato de Negocio entre Kikyo Miko y Sesshoumaru Taisho"_**

_Por el siguiente medio, se proponen los siguientes beneficios para la señorita Kikyo, al momento de contraer nupcias con el Señor Sesshoumaru.  
_  
_1. La señorita Kikyo se incorporara a trabajar como jefa de planta en el laboratorio de bio química de la compañía Taisho, ganando un saldo base de $30,000.00 mensuales. El fin primordial del trabajo es la elaboración de medicinas con materia prima natural, debido a su titulo en bilogía y química farmacéutica._

¿Qué demonios? ¿Treinta mil dólares? ¡¿Trabajar como jefa en su compañía de bioquímica?! Definitivamente esa será mi primera pregunta. Después de ese primer beneficio, ya esperaba encontrar cualquier cosa del resto del contrato.

_2. Se le entregara un bono de $20,000.00 mensuales al padre de la señorita Kikyo como parte de la pensión para gastos varios de su hogar. Incluyendo seguro medico y hospitalario para su madre, padre y hermana._

¿Dinero para mis padres? ¡A este tipo le sobraba el dinero!

_3. La hermana de la señorita Kikyo, Kaede, podrá gozar de la mejor educación primaria, secundaria y universitaria. Estará inscrita en el instituto que desee, y tendrá derecho de sacar la carrera de medicina en la Universidad de Harvard. Libros, gastos personales, transporte, demases estarán cubiertos por el contrato hasta que este graduada de la Universidad._

Madre mía. ¿Cómo carajos sabía que Kaede ha querido ser medico desde muy chica? Este tipo estaba en todo. Estaba nerviosa. Las manos me sudaban cada vez más, tras leer cada palabra. Es cierto que era favorable para toda mi familia, pero aun así no estaba del todo convencida.

_4. La señorita Kikyo tendrá derecho de escoger una casa, al momento de finiquitar el contrato, podrá vivir en ella. La casa estará a su nombre, al igual del vehículo que desee adquirir para su uso personal._

¿Al finiquitar el contrato? Demonios, no. Sesshoumaru estaba planeando que viviera con él. Estaba más que loco.

_5. Los antecedentes criminales del padre de la señorita Kikyo se borraran del archivo federal. Se le otorgara nuevamente su visa japonesa, para cuando desee regresar a su país natal. _

Mi padre libre de todo cargo federal. Una luz en medio de tanta oscuridad. Ese único punto, podría ayudar a mi familia salir del agujero negro en el que se encontraba.

_6. Si la señorita Kikyo desea algún otro beneficio, consultarlo primero con el Señor Sesshoumaru, al aceptar el beneficio, hablarlo con el abogado para integrarlo al contrato._

Si deseaba algo más... Deseaba mi libertad, el amor de Inuyasha, ser yo misma de nuevo.

_A continuación se datan las obligaciones de la señorita Kikyo para con el señor Sesshoumaru. Al momento de firmar el contrato, no podrá negarse a ninguno de los puntos establecidos en dicho documento._

_1. La señorita Kikyo deberá de contraer nupcias con el señor Sesshoumaru, el día que él mismo decida. Firmando contrato prenupcial y acatando las direcciones del abogado, cuando se firmen los papeles de divorcio._

Ni siquiera nos hemos casado, y ya está haciendo planes para el divorcio, debo admitir que tiene un grado de sentido del humor.

_2. La señorita Kikyo deberá de vivir en el Pent-house del Señor Sesshoumaru en todo momento mientras estén casados, deberá de dormir en la misma habitación que el señor para no levantar sospechas de ninguna índole._

¿Dormir con él en la misma habitación? Esto ya estaba tomando un aroma desagradable.

_3. No se permitirán infidelidades de ninguna índole de parte de ambas partes. A petición del señor Sesshoumaru, se tendrá en cuenta sesiones de relación intima entre ambas partes, obligatorias en el contrato, las cuales se tendrán cuando el señor las desee._

¡Maldito imbécil! ¿Qué mierda era esta? ¡Ahora estaba obligándome a tener sexo con él! Por todos los cielos, aceptaba de todo menos eso. No apoyaba ese punto. No iba a ser su prostituta personal. Estaba completamente loco si piensa que aceptare esa condición. Ya no podía leer, no tenía las fuerzas necesarias pero que más daba, esa sería la peor parte del contrato, esperaba que lo fuera.

_4. La señorita Kikyo deberá de asistir a todas las reuniones que el señor Sesshoumaru dicte. Al momento de comprometerse con el señor, es necesario que lo acompañe a los eventos públicos como su prometida y después como su esposa._

Bueno, eso no era nada grave. Solamente tenía que disimular una sonrisa y asunto arreglado.

_5. La señorita Kikyo respetara las etiquetas de vestimenta que el señor preceda para ella. La vestimenta será elegida por la promotora de modas de la empresa. Las marcas registradas de patrocinio son obligatorias para que sean parte de su guardarropa._

Está bien, ¿Vestirme a su gusto? Dios… ¿Qué mas quería, también que me pusiera el color de ropa interior que el deseara ese día?

_Restricciones para la señorita Kikyo Miko. Al momento de firmar el contrato, bajo ninguna circunstancia puede romper las restricciones, si en algún momento quiebra alguna de las restricciones, quedara bajo la custodia policial de parte del señor Sesshoumaru y todos los beneficios serán cancelados.  
_  
_1. El señor Inuyasha Taisho no puede saber nada del contrato firmado con el señor Sesshoumaru._

2. Cualquier tema que incluya comentarios sobre el testamento del señor Inu no Taisho con el señor Inuyasha están completamente prohibidos.

_3. El contrato de la señorita Kikyo y el señor Sesshoumaru es completamente confidencial, el documento debe de ser ciento por ciento privado. La divulgación del mismo puede terminar en demanda._

Demanda. Era una palabra que ya no me daba miedo. Muchas otras palabras seguían después. Pero eso era lo básico del contrato, en pocas palabras era; quedarme callada, hacer lo que él me diga y así podre tener un desahogo de parte de todo lo malo que he tenido que pasar.  
Habían mas hojas… pero no eran parte del contrato. Lo saque del fondo, era el testamento del padre de Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha. Intrigante manojo de papeles, bienes, dinero, propiedades, objetos.

Todo distribuido entre sus dos hijos, nada menos, nada mas. Una parte del contrato se encontraba entre líneas, poniendo la palabra "confidencial" en mayúsculas y seguido por palabras que sospecho el mismo padre de Sesshoumaru escribió.

_Estas palabras no son para ser mencionadas a mis dos amados hijos. El amor es algo que convierte la vida en algo hermoso, y deseo fervientemente que mis hijos lo experimenten, no en el nivel material, sino físico y espiritual._  
_Sé que en algún momento de su adultez reflejaran una discordia entre ellos en poseer solamente la mitad de la compañía. Se necesitaran el uno al otro para llevar a cabo nada más que negocios exitosos en la empresa que con esfuerzo construí y que con todo el amor les heredo._  
_Poseo el anhelo que ambos encuentren una mujer de bien, como lo fueron sus madres. Las cuales fueron mujeres que ame en su momento y que ellos fueron fruto, de ese sentimiento hermoso. Las mujeres suelen encontrar hombres adinerados, obtener lo que desean para después marcharse después de quedarse con la mitad de los bienes. No deseo ese futuro para mis hijos. Deben de ser precavidos de la mujer en la que ponen sus ojos para amar, casarse y tener hijos._

_De acuerdo a esto, he decidido formar una clausula de obtención del sesenta por ciento de la compañía. El primero de mis hijos que contraiga nupcias con la mujer que complete los siguientes requerimientos, puede saber de esta parte de mi testamento y oficializarse como dueño superior._  
_Inteligente, graduada, audaz, cariñosa, comprensible, compasiva, ayudadora, con iniciativa, tenacidad, sensible, positiva, alegre y lo más importante de todo, que ame incondicionalmente a mi hijo._

¿En serio pensaba que me quedaban esos zapatos? Eran muchísimas cosas, no pensaba que las tuviera todas. Todo estaba en esa cabeza hueca de Sesshoumaru.

_Cuando el primer hijo anuncie su compromiso, se hará una entrevista de la futura nuera. Es fundamental que el abogado interrogue e investigue a la señorita para observar que cumple con todos los requisitos nombrados arriba. Si es así, se esperara el tiempo que el abogado observe sea el correcto para comenzar el papeleo para nombrar al heredero como dueño primario. El compromiso debe de ser real, si se observa algún tipo de engaño o algún falso estatuto la orden de dueño primario quedara totalmente absuelto._

Ese tipo, le faltaba muchos tornillos de la cabeza ó estaba locamente enamorado. No sabía si el amor que sentía por Inuyasha se pareciese un poquito al inmenso amor que sintió por la madre de Inuyasha. Supe que ella fue el amor de su vida, quiso mucho a la madre de Sesshoumaru, pero la madre de Inuyasha fue la mujer por la que bajo la luna, el sol y las estrellas. Un amor de esos esperaba tener con Inuyasha, ahora, ¿Qué tenía? Un contrato, muchas preguntas y una salida para nada placentera. Cerré la carpeta, me dolía la cabeza.

La deje en el sillón, donde estuve todo el rato, encerrada entre tanta palabra, me acerqué a la cama y me dejé caer… tenía mucho sueño ó estaba totalmente agotada. Ya mañana seria un día nuevo, y debía de recuperar fuerzas para enfrentarme a Sesshoumaru. Esas clausulas no se iban a quedar así, tenía que pensar algo, pero eso sería dentro de ocho horas, ahorita lo que quiero es irme a dormir y salir volando a mis sueños donde soy feliz al lado de Inuyasha.


End file.
